The Akashic Record
by 1bitHeart
Summary: Universes are like stars. Some are big and flashy and well-known. Some are small and quiet, yet loved nonetheless. Some haven't been discovered yet, while others have died out already. And there are so, so many of them, just waiting to be explored. So tell me; which would you like to visit first? (AU's and omakes of When Stars Fall.)
1. Dearly Beloved

**Dearly Beloved**

Kyoko knows she has a crush on Sawada Tsunayoshi.

She also knows he doesn't return the sentiment.

She doesn't fall for him for that reason— she wasn't searching for love in the first place, after all. She falls for him because even as people mock him, even as they hurt him, Tsunayoshi never showed signs of cracking. Never stopped walking forward. Never stopped trying.

And it _hurts_ , how he falls for Hoshi in the span of a day when he's never looked at her twice for _years_. It _hurts_ , how Hoshi is a genuinely kind person, because she can't resent him even if she tried.

It hurts, but...she knows she'll get over it, eventually.

.🌟.

Kyoko bites her lip as she watches Hoshi hand Tsuna a birthday present.

She envies the way Hoshi makes Tsuna's cheeks turn red, envies the way she catches Tsuna staring at him, envies the way they can laugh together freely-

 _But you can't have any of that, because you've hurt him before,_ a nasty voice at the back of her mind whispers.

And it was right.

Because that one time she had spoken to him in elementary, she had also seen him getting beaten up right after school, and, and- it had been all _her_ fault, hadn't it? She _noticed_ , the way the bullying got worse after that, but she _couldn't do anything_ and it was _all her fault_ -

She tried to tell, of course. The teachers only gave the bullies detention, and the teasing never lessened. Kyoko couldn't tell her brother, not after she asked him to stop fighting. And she was weak.

So, so _weak_.

 _All her fault._

"Kyoko-chan, you okay?" She looks up to meet Hoshi's concerned frown. "There's no need to be scared— he'll be overjoyed at getting a present from you."

Would he really?

He wouldn't, if he knew.

Nevertheless, Kyoko finds herself smiling as she hands her own present over to Tsuna.

"Happy birthday, Tsuna-kun!" She chirps, and her heart flutters at the way he smiles.

.🌟.

"Hoshi-kun...please teach me how to fight."

...She doesn't want to be weak anymore.

.🌟.

Kyoko grits her teeth as she twirls the naginata and thrusts it forward. The training dummy shakes with the force, and Kyoko swiftly pulls the weapon out before-

"Stop. That was good, Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko eagerly takes the water bottle, wiping her sweat on the towel given to her. Her arms sting with the workout, and Kyoko feels...exhilarated. _Satisfied_. She hasn't felt this way since that one time she knocked a molester unconscious.

Hoshi —whom she envied, admired, and _hated_ and when she had asked for help he still gave it to her and she was so, _so_ grateful— grins and pats her head.

"I'm proud of you!" He says. "I've never taught anyone before, but I'm pretty sure you're learning very quickly, Kyoko-chan! You might even get better than me!"

"Thanks, Hoshi-kun," Kyoko giggles breathlessly, "but you're much more graceful than I could ever be."

"Well, let's both work hard!"

.🌟.

Kyoko resolutely refuses to look at the blush Tsuna is sporting as he stares at Hoshi. _Refuses._

She wants to be able to make him look like that—

 _All her fault._

...It was for the best that he didn't.

She can feel her heart constricting painfully as she continues to talk to Hana.

.🌟.

Tsuna is in the mafia.

 _The mafia._ She turns the thought over in her head. _The mafia._

It explains so much, but it means that if she wants to stay with him, she'll have to step up her game. As much as she resents it — _she was so helpless why couldn't she do anything by herself_ — Kyoko turns to Hoshi once again.

.🌟.

"Actually...you look like you'd be great at infiltration, Kyoko-chan...but. Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes."

She _cannot_ be weak anymore.

.🌟.

Kyoko watches with morbid fascination at the indigo.. _.thing_ puffing out of her hands.

 _It's fire,_ her mind reasons. _Dangerous._

It doesn't _move_ like fire does.

 _Still more like fire than anything else._

But it's _indigo_.

 _There are blue chemical fires, aren't there?_

But it's coming out of her _hands._

Hoshi chooses that moment to walk in.

"Oh," he says, after a bout of silence. "Congrats. You've unlocked your Dying Will Flame."

.🌟.

No matter how far she reaches, no matter how much she chases— in the end, she keeps on being left behind.

 _Why?_ She wants to scream. _Why? Am I that weak? Am I that useless?_

She knows that's not true. She's beaten off thugs and the yakuza and even the occasional mafioso by this point. Hoshi just had a tendency to get swept up into the giant mess that always seemed to follow Tsuna around.

She gets the chance to prove herself with the arrival of pink smoke.

.🌟.

"I can fight too!" Kyoko snaps. Her patience, her kindness, her tolerance— all gone.

She isn't weak anymore.

And yet, _yet_ — she's still being treated as if she's someone to be coddled.

She hates it. Why, why, why can't they see?

"I may not be as good as you all, I may not be as _skilled_ as you all, but _I can fight too_! _I'm not a damsel in distress!_ I deserve the right to know what's going on!"

Everyone stares at her, shocked into silence. Kyoko pushes on relentlessly, and when she spots Hoshi's approving smile, pride swells in her chest.

"You all tell me that I'll get hurt, that I'll be in danger, but I already _have been_ in danger! Did you know that just two weeks ago, an assassin found his way into my room?! No? Well guess what! _I_ was the one that had to get rid of him! _I_ was the one that protected myself! And I know I'm not strong, but I'm not fucking _weak_ either!"

"You know how to fight?" Her brother asks, dumbfounded expression slowly morphing into rage. _He's completely missing the point_ , she seethes quietly. The obtuseness she used to find endearing isn't so cute anymore. "Who taught you?"

"Me."

Heads turn to face Hoshi, who had a wholly unrepentant expression as he stared Ryohei down.

"How could you!" He explodes. "She'll get hurt! Kyoko isn't involved in this, why did you—"

And she is _done_. Not only is her own brother _brushing her off_ , he's yelling at the person who had helped her the _most_ , and she is _done_ letting people say whatever they wanted.

"STOP TALKING ABOUT ME AS IF I'M NOT HERE!"

Her naginata _sings_ as she disperses the Mist Flames covering it up and swings it in an arc. Ryohei dodges and Kyoko lunges, fingers skillfully twirling the long weapon.

That is the day she is stopped being written off as weak, and the acknowledgement makes her smile a bit brighter.

.🌟.

Kyoko's lips curl up as she sees Hoshi drop his clip.

She has to muffle a giggle when both Tsunayoshi and Hoshi kneel down at the same time, and their fingers brush together. She is shaking with laughter as they look up in unison, and pink dusts Tsuna's cheeks when he notices the proximity of their faces.

Hoshi blinks in confusion and tilts his head. The sun's rays hit _just right_ , and Kyoko swears she sees _sparkles_ -

Tsuna's face explodes into red and Kyoko can't stifle her giggles anymore, because Hoshi looks absolutely _dumbfounded_ as he asks Tsunayoshi if he has a fever.

The envy is only a small pang by this point, and Kyoko is surprised at that realization.

Maybe she's finally getting over it— or maybe, just seeing Tsunayoshi so _happy_ soothes her heart, somewhat.

.🌟.

She wants to _scream_. She wants to wail and laugh and shout and _sob_ and—

...How could he _do_ this to them?

Hoshi...Hoshi— that stupid, _stupid_ Hoshi—

How could he leave them behind? How could he leave _her_ behind? How could he leave _Tsunayoshi_ behind?

Didn't he know how precious he was to them?

Didn't he know how much he meant to her?

Didn't he know that he would leave Tsunayoshi _broken_?

 _No_ , that convoluted part of her mind hisses. _No, he never knew. He grew up pressured and stressed and held at a distance. No one's ever told him how important he was, how_ irreplaceable _he was, how he was a part of the_ family _. No one, no one, no one._ Not even you.

 _All her fault._

Kyoko is disgusted at herself, because even though Hoshi had been her mentor, even though he had been one of her best friends, even though he had been one of her most precious people—

In the end, she can still feel that tiny bubble of relief in her heart.

 _Disgusting._

She doesn't want to face Tsunayoshi when she's like this.

.🌟.

She drowns herself in missions, completed using the techniques Hoshi had passed down to her. She makes a name for herself, and observes as mafioso from around the world stare at her in awe. She watches, heart tearing into two, as Tsunayoshi struggles to cope with the loss.

Kyoko knows she has a crush on Sawada Tsunayoshi.

She also knows that he will never reciprocate the feeling to anyone, not after the event that shattered him into a thousand pieces.

She knows, and...she'll get over it, eventually.

(...Eventually.)

* * *

 **Feel free to send in AU's and such in a review!**


	2. and even if the world is bathed in light

**Warnings:** _Mild descriptions of gore._

* * *

 **and even if the world is bathed in light/stars only appear within the darkness**

"Why?"

A trembling, small voice. It was a quiet, hesitant thing, yet it still echoed throughout the room.

It was his voice, Tsuna belatedly registered.

"Why?"

This was just a dream. There was no way…no way this was happening, right? This was a nightmare, right? A desperate smile wobbled its way onto Tsuna's lips. "This is…a lie, isn't it? Ne, Hoshi. Tell me I'm dreaming?"

Blue, swallowing him from all sides. The ocean, ruthless, cruel, pulled him under.

Tsuna couldn't breathe.

"No, Sawada-san," came the neutral and uncaring voice, ringing sharp and crystal clear. "This isn't a dream. Look, you can smell it, can't you?"

He could. He could. Oh _gods_ , he _could_ , and he wished he couldn't, wished it was a lie, wished and wished but the shooting star that was supposed to grant his wish was standing in front of him, drenched in blood. Blood. The blood of…of…

A cold smirk unraveled across Hoshi's face. Blood was distilled from the movement, ruby red and _drip drip drip_ ping down and down into a quiet _plip_ into a puddle of…of? Blood. Everywhere, everywhere.

How much blood did it take to cover a person from head to toe?

Tsuna let out a shuddering gasp.

No! No, no, please, this couldn't be real. This was wrong. Wrong, _wrong_!

"It's the smell of death."

A bloody thumb reached out and caressed Tsuna's face, drawing a path from his cheek to his jawline. He could feel the warmth of the blood, could taste the thickness of the fluid, could _smell_ the telltale metallic stench even as Hoshi's finger left his face. He wanted to puke, but his stomach was achingly empty. He wanted to cry, but his eyes were frozen in their state of wide-eyed terror. He wanted to— wanted it to be— this _had_ to be— _this was_ —

 _all_

 _just_

 _a_

 _dream_

…right?

A sickening _squelch_ from where Hoshi grabbed his chin. Their faces were so close their noses were almost brushing, and if this had happened a week ago Tsuna would have been a blushing, stammering mess ( _what went wrong?_ ) but now he could only feel a vague sense of emptiness ( _is this my fault?_ ) and that's _wrong_ , that's not how it's supposed to be ( _or is this…_ ) and why did it come to this, why was this happening, whywhy _why_ _ **W**_ _h_ Y **?**

 _(…how you've always been?)_

* * *

A dull thud.

Tsuna lay splayed across the cement, unresponsive. A hitch of the breath, and navy eyes narrowed in contemplation. Was it the shock, or had they broken his Will?

"Aw~," came a lilting, childishly petulant voice. "You broke him."

Hoshi hummed; face slipping back into its apathetic mask. They tilted their head just enough to gaze at the shadows in the corner of the room. Like a kaleidoscope, black melted into white and purple, and a figure stepped out of the darkness.

Byakuran twirled a strand of his hair, eyes creasing as he flashed a mockery of a smile. "I'm surprised~! I never thought you would've been so harsh with him! Look, he's completely shattered~!"

Scoffing, Hoshi flicked a bloody strand of hair out of their eyes.

 _What a lie._

"I'm done. Let's go."

Rhythmic footsteps tapped down the empty, blood-splattered hallway. Chunks of flesh dribbled down the asphalt walls, and the two delicately stepped around the bits of brain matter and other questionable solids as the made their exit. Hoshi trailed after Byakuran, eyes never straying from his winged back.

A flash of Sky flared behind the two. Without any heightened powers of observation, Byakuran didn't notice, and although Hoshi did, they kept silent. As the duo stepped out into the light, the metal doors to the inconspicuous building screeched shut, leaving only an eerie silence.

Hoshi closed their eyes, allowing for a brief flash of— regret? —before slipping back into the mask of apathy they were so used to.

 _After all, if you were the one breaking him, we'd have left a puppet lying on the floor, not a person._

* * *

 **I wanted to write...horror? Angst? I'm not sure what this is supposed to be, exactly, but the context here is that Hoshi's somehow teamed up with Byakuran and is an enemy of the Vongola. (...Or are they?)**

 **Take what you want from it; I'm not sure I'm continuing this verse. Hoshi's turned traitor but still has an emotional attachment to Tsuna? Sure. Hoshi's playing double agent but no one is aware? Okay. I'm interested to see what you guys think of this. Tell me in a review?**

 **I don't think this is enough to warrant an M rating, but if any of you insist, I'll change it!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. fight fire with fire

**Warnings:** _Death mention, violence. You know, the usual._

* * *

 **Fight fire with fire/And watch the world burn**

Hoshi stared wide-eyed at the person at their feet. They broke out into a cold sweat. Hesitantly, their foot nudged the body.

No response.

…They fucked up.

Ah, you want to know what happened? Well, it went a little something like this...

.🌟.

"Get out of my face," Hoshi said flatly. They stared at the thugs in front of them, wholly unimpressed. The thugs grew red with anger— who _wouldn't_ be mad? After all, three burly men trying to gang up on a fourteen year-old only to be looked down upon like they were less than peasants was _bound_ to be at least a _little_ rage-inducing.

Three thugs. All very unremarkable, with the stereotypical stubble and burly figures. They shall be dubbed Thugs A, B, and C.

"What'd you say?" Thug A snarled. He stepped forward and hefted Hoshi up by the collar. Hoshi's fingers twitched, then forcibly relaxed. They couldn't kill in broad daylight; Ryuusei would get angry. But...Hoshi hid a smirk— no one said they couldn't use _self-defense_. Thug B reared his fist back, as if to punch them.

Bingo.

Hoshi swung their broom at Thug A's head. _Smack!_ Down and out. Landing lightly on their feet, they whirled around and shoved the wooden end of the broomstick into Thug B's stomach. Thug B spluttered and fell to the floor, writhing in pain. One more to go.

If Hoshi had been paying more attention, they would have noticed that Thug C was already unconscious, and that someone else had joined in the fray to help. But they hadn't, having gotten caught up in the adrenaline rush that came with beating people up. So when a hand clamped down on Hoshi's shoulder, they _reacted_.

 _Wham!_

.🌟.

...Which led to their current situation.

Hoshi prodded the blond man once more. Still unresponsive.

...You couldn't _actually_ kill someone with a broomstick, right? Hoshi hit pretty hard, but if they actually murdered someone on the shop's doorstep, Ryuusei would be _so pissed_...they'd have to dump the body in the depths of the forest again...

Huffing out a long-suffering sigh, Hoshi flipped the man over to see the extent of the damage they ( _accidentally!_ ) dealt. No blood, at least. That was good. Concussion, though? Hoshi's hand pushed aside golden locks to find the bump that had to be forming. They'd gotten him right in the forehead, after all…

Their hand halted abruptly. Hoshi studied the man...no, _teen's_ features with growing dread.

Messy blond hair— like, _really_ messy blond hair. Long bangs, long eyelashes, and a handsome face. That is, if you ignored the bruise that was slowly forming on the man's forehead.

…Huh.

Didn't Ryuusei say the other day—?

Oh _. Oh shit._

Hoshi was half-sure that fire would burst out in place of the bruise, and that the teen's eyes would be as orange as the sunset— because, didn't Hoshi just knock out _Giotto_ , future Vongola Primo?

Fucking _hell._

Hoshi whirled around and bolted inside the "flower shop."

" _Ryuusei_!"

.🌟.

Ryuusei's eyes were eerily blank as they processed the still form on the doorstep of the shop. Hoshi pretended they weren't sweating bullets as they hovered off to the side, fidgeting. They flinched when their older sibling suddenly crouched down. "…What are you doing?"

"We still have enough time to hide the body and get away with it," Ryuusei replied faintly, reaching out as if to grab the body. Something maniac swirled in deep blue eyes. Hoshi inched backwards; then, as they registered the words that were uttered, dove forward to restrain Ryuusei.

"No! You can't do that! He's not dead yet!"

"…That can be changed."

"You can't kill him! Oi, Ryuusei?!"

"Nobody'll notice if we hurry…"

"Stupid! At this rate he'll die for real! Hey! 馬鹿、今何をしているの？！おい, are you listening to me?! What are you— STOP THAT! RYUUSEI, YOU BIG DUMBUTT!"

Unnoticed by the two, the body on the floor began to stir. He groaned quietly, enough so that he escaped the bickering siblings' notice, and slowly, painstakingly sat up. Cradling his face, he muttered, "…What happened…?"

"うるさいな、why are you so opposed to it? You've never even met him before!"

"はぁ?! お前本当にわかってないな!"

"うん, ほんと! おしえて,何が文句あるの?!"

"うん, あるよ! 彼は暴力団上司だよ！殺すことを忘れて! お前は殺されますよ！"

The blond teen shook his head, then grimaced immediately afterwards. Bad decision, he lamented. An unpleasant pounding sensation was making itself known on his forehead, and he reached up to brush his hand against it, sweeping aside his bangs in the process. Looking up, his orange eyes widened as he registered the people before him.

"AH!" Shooting up to his feet, the blond pointed an accusatory finger at Ryuusei. The siblings shot apart, taking defensive stances before registering _who,_ exactly, had startled them.

Ryuusei paled.

Hoshi blinked.

Giotto grinned.

"It's the flower fairy!"

* * *

 **Translations: Idiot, what're you doing?! Hey**

 **Shut up/You're so noisy**

 **Haa? You really don't get it, huh!**

 **Yeah, really! Tell me, do you have a problem?!**

 **Yeah, I do! He's a gang boss! Forget killing, you'll be killed!**

 **.**

 **I'm an amateur at Japanese, so if you spot an error feel free to point it out!**

 **Thanks for 400 followers on WSF! I'm really happy you all think my story is worth following! I'll do my best! Hoshi's finally in Japan, and I have Plans...heheh...**

 **Leave a review if you feel like it!**


	4. Wanderlust and Stardust

**Wanderlust and Stardust**

"Did you know?"

Tsuna blinks as the familiar weight of Reborn settles on his head, and then blinks again as he registers his words. "Know what, Reborn?"

Yamamoto looks over curiously from where he's polishing his sword, and Gokudera pauses in the recounting of his explosives to listen attentively to Reborn. Tsuna has a feeling that Hibari is listening in from where he's napping— or pretending to nap— on the branches of the tree Tsuna's leaning against.

Reborn smirks. He always smirks. Tsuna could count on one hand the number of times he's caught Reborn without a smirk. "There have been rumors, lately, around these parts. That a being lives on the peak of Death Mountain. Apparently, they have the power to cast judgement on every living thing, and have the knowledge of all of the stars in the sky."

"A UMA?" Gokudera mutters under his breath with glittering eyes. Tsuna deadpans— _No, definitely not! —_ and very nearly groans. He knows what's about to come out of Reborn's mouth; the crazy, absolutely impossible task of—

"You're going to recruit them into your party, Tsuna."

—there it is.

"No way!" Tsuna yelps, for the sake of protesting. He already knows Reborn is going to make him do it _anyway_ , but it can't hurt to try. Ah, wait— it will hurt. Never mind. Tsuna doesn't even know why he bothers, sometimes. "We entered Death Mountain _once_ , with Dino-san _and_ Bianchi, _and_ we were only at the base of it but we all almost died! To reach the peak, that's impossible! It's even called DEATH MOUNTAIN! Plus, it's only a rumor, so it isn't even worth the effort— OW!"

"A Guild Leader shouldn't be so pessimistic," Reborn says, hopping off of Tsuna's head and giving him That Look. You know, the one where he quirks his eyebrows and looks insufferably smug. "Every rumor has a grain of truth, so why don't we check it out?"

Uh oh.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto, keep watch. Tsuna and I will go to town and collect intel." Reborn's soulless black eyes gleam with…something. Something bad, probably. No, definitely.

Tsuna has never been filled with so much dread.

(That's a lie.)

.🌟.

"Um," Tsuna starts timidly, drawing a housewife's attention. She lowers the basket of bread in her arms so she can face him fully. He makes sure to fidget, taking advantage of the pitiful air people claimed he emitted. "Lately, I've been hearing some things, so I got curious…I was wondering if you knew something about it, miss."

The housewife beams at him, waving her hand. "Oh, go on, sweetie! I'll admit I'm not very up to date with the current on-goings of town, but I'll help you however I can!"

"Thank you!" Tsuna smiles back, shoulders dropping in relief. "Um, so…I wanted to know if you knew anything about the person living on top of Death Mountain. The things I've heard make them sound very incredible!"

She frowns thoughtfully, tapping a finger to her chin. "Hmm…I have heard some things. But, it's just what everyone else in this town knows. They wield knowledge as vast as the stars and power that rivals the gods, able to cast judgment on anything and everyone…but that's it. Some people aren't even sure they're human at all. I'm sorry I can't be of much help," she says, quirking her lips apologetically at Tsuna's wilted form, "but I may know someone that might know more."

"Really?!" Tsuna perks up, hope soaring in his chest.

"Yup! Over at the clocktower— see, over there? —there's a pub for adventurers. It's actually quite popular! Speak with the bartender— he should be able to help."

"I see," Tsuna grins at the housewife, bending into a shallow bow. "Thank you very much!"

"Oh dear, it was nothing!" She giggles, picking her basket back up. "Off you go now! Stay safe, alright? A pub isn't really for children of your age, even in daytime, and especially when you have such a small child with you!"

.🌟.

Tsuna timidly enters the pub and stops dead in his tracks as soon as he sees who the bartender is. _Nope_ is the first thing that goes through his mind. And the second thing. And the third and fourth and fifth— _nope nope nope nope nope_!

It's Kikyo. Without a doubt, it is Kikyo. Teal hair, blue eyeshadow, the same horns and wings— it's Kikyo…in a bartender outfit. Because Kikyo was the bartender. Which means Tsuna would have to talk to him. Him. Talk to. Kikyo. Kikyo, as in one of the assistants of the Demon Lord who they fought a while back, Kikyo, as in the incubus that tried to kill his party and his guild and got beaten up in retaliation, Kikyo, as in the person who was _staring at him right now HIEEE_!

"Oh," he says, eyes widening with interest. Kikyo beckons Tsuna over with a finger, and Tsuna gulps in terror before getting kicked by Reborn. Grumbling, he hesitantly makes his way over to the counter and takes a seat.

"What can I get you?" Kikyo asks, all professionalism and geniality.

It makes Tsuna shiver in discomfort, and he weakly replies, "Ah…someone told me you knew about something I've taken an interest in."

Kikyo's eyes flash. "Oh?" he purrs, placing the glass he was drying down and leaning forward. His tail flicks and his wings snap. Tsuna can't really tell if the gleam in his eyes is predatory or not, but it makes him stiffen in fright nonetheless. "You want information? Do tell."

Reborn takes over, thankfully. "The person that lives at the peak of Death Mountain. Do you know anything about them?"

"Oh," Kikyo hums. "Yes. I've seen them a few times, but we've never really interacted, see. I don't know much. But," he adds, when Tsuna's shoulders droop in disappointment, "I know someone who does."

Tsuna perks up. "You do?"

"Mhmm. In fact, you know him too." Kikyo smirks, and suddenly, Tsuna feels the bottom of his stomach drop. _Uh oh_ , he thinks. Sweat breaks out on his forehead. _For some reason, I really, really don't want to know who it is. Maybe it'd be better if we just never found out._

Kikyo sees this, of course, and he evidentially revels in Tsuna's misery. With a smug smile, he announces, "It's Byakuran-sama."

Tsuna thinks he can see his soul leaving his body.

"Oi, Tsuna," Reborn says with a derisive snort, kicking his head once more. "Don't back out now. You defeated him before, when he was at his best; you can handle going to him when he's not our enemy. We're going."

And if Reborn says they're going, chances are, they're going.

* * *

 **Aah! I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long! WSF hasn't been updated since September, I know, and I swear I'm working on it! It's not abandoned! It's just that I have no clue how to write out the chapter...I have 1k words down, but I have a personal goal of every chapter being at least 2k, so you'll all have to wait a bit longer! I'm sorry!**

 **I'd rather make you guys wait for a good chapter than update and give you crap content, so please bear with me!**

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you feel like it!**

 **Ciao!**


	5. 2017 Valentine's

**2017 Valentine Special (Part 1)**

The thing about Valentine's Day in Japan was that girls were _expected_ to give chocolates to boys. And it was _expected_ that boys accepted them with a smile and a grateful blush. No one just _rejected_ chocolates— it was unheard of. Any and all forms of confectionary were accepted on this day.

Girls in Namimori knew that, and took _relentless advantage_ of it.

Yamamoto was drowning in chocolates. _Drowning_. He'd brought two large shopping bags to carry them all, but there was a _whole pile_ of extras left on his desk that towered so high it blocked the view of the blackboard from the poor sod sitting behind him. Not many were courageous enough to hand Gokudera chocolates to his face, but his shoe locker…his poor shoe locker…

And the number of _love letters_ attached to the chocolates. Wow. If Hoshi was interested in romance in the first place, they supposed they would have been jealous, but mostly they were relieved. Hoshi was basically an honorary female in Namimori, despite being male in the school records— they could skip physical education to hang out with Kyoko and Hana in the home economics class and no one would bat an eyelash. Truly, this was the ideal life.

But despite the fact that an overwhelming amount of Hoshi's chocolates were _giri-choco,_ throughout the day, they still received numerous love confessions. Hoshi didn't understand why, honestly; they hadn't exactly made an effort to get to know their classmates— was it because of their pretty face? Thankfully, the confessions were relatively easy to deal with. Hoshi's "laid-back" attitude reflected on the people that were attracted to them.

 _"_ _I really appreciate your feelings, Kimiko-chan, and I'm overjoyed that you told me. But I'm not interested in going out with anyone. I hope you understand."_

 _"_ _I do. Thank you for accepting my feelings, Hoshi-kun. It feels good to get them off my chest! I hope you'll take these chocolates anyways— they're handmade!"_

 _"_ _Thank you, Kimiko-chan! I'll treasure them."_

Like that. There wasn't much drama, really.

 _Really_.

So Hoshi didn't know why they were looking over their shoulder every two minutes. If they were in _danger_ , they'd know; but for some reason they were just really, really unsettled. Call it paranoia, but Hoshi _swore_ that they'd feel a pair of eyes glaring at them from a different angle each time. But _how_? _Why_? What did Hoshi _do_?! It wasn't as if they'd made anyone upset, right?!

"Hana-chan, Kyoko-chan," Hoshi hissed during lunch, not wanting to be high-strung for the rest of the day, " _What the hell did I do_?! Who keeps staring at me!"

"Huh? Multiple people have been looking at you, Hoshi-chan!" Kyoko smiled and giggled behind her hand. Hoshi narrowed their eyes. _She knew something_.

Hana snorted, not looking up from her yakisoba bread. "It's not what you did, it's what you _didn't_ do."

Let it be said that Hoshi was smart. They were _intelligent_ , okay. "What I…didn't do?" It clicked. Sighing, Hoshi leaned back in their chair and announced casually (loudly), " _Eeh_? But I didn't buy or make any chocolates!"

Immediately, the mood from certain areas of the room plummeted. Hoshi, satisfied, stuffed a piece of chocolate in their mouth. Word would get around— when it came to rumors, Namimori was quick, so most of the school should know about Hoshi's chocolate predicament by the end of the lunch period. Honestly, it hadn't even occurred to Hoshi that people would want chocolates from them. Hmm.

"You're really bad at this type of stuff, huh," Hana noted. "You got confessions from guys, didn't you? Still didn't realize?"

Kyoko, ever the angel, laughed again. "I think it's a charm point of Hoshi-chan's! Besides," she got a dreamy look in her eyes, "shoujo manga protagonists are always oblivious to love! Their love interest always has an easier time when they say it outright."

The atmosphere brightened immediately. A sense of dread washed over Hoshi.

Hana was positively _gleeful_. Hoshi had such great friends. "Good luck getting off of school campus, Hoshi-kun. You'll need it."

* * *

 **Imagine this takes place in high school! Hoshi as they are in middle school would not be this relaxed, haha.**

 **There are various reasons why this is going to be split into parts, and most of them are along the lines of "if I don't post now I won't make it in time for Valentine's" so here you go!**

 **Leave a review?**


	6. bad end (it's game over)

**bad end (it's game over)**

 _You have to get away._

That was the first thought that entered Hoshi's mind as they laid their eyes upon the main character of this world. They hesitated, but after a moment they shook it off. After all, it was only Sawada Tsunayoshi, right? Parallel world or not, there was no way he was stronger than Hoshi at this point in time, and since they never met before there shouldn't be any malicious intent either. Why should they need to escape?

Deciding that, Hoshi smiled as they brushed off their collision and offered a hand to pull him up.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you okay?"

The uncertain smile they received from the wimpy-looking teen in front of them was enough to douse any lingering fear. The hand that grasped theirs was soft, as a civilian's should be, and his grip strength was lacking in power. No abnormalities.

"I'm fine," Sawada replied, and Hoshi pulled him off of the ground. He was light, and came up easily.

 _Yeah_ , they thought, _there's no reason to run_.

* * *

They were wrong.

* * *

"Really, you never change," Tsunayoshi murmured with a soft smile. His thumb traced over Hoshi's cheek, coming to a stop at the corner of their lips. "You always run away from me. But, well, I suppose that's just a part of the hunt. As the prey, you probably didn't have as much fun as I did. I'll have to fix that, won't I?"

Hoshi's head spun. Their heart thudded in their chest, loud and fast. They couldn't tell if it was because of anticipation or anxiety, but they thought maybe it was a mix of both. Dread. Fear?

"I won, you know? I caught you. So, I deserve a prize, don't you think?"

Tsunayoshi held a romantic interest in them. That was the last thing that entered their mind before his mouth covered theirs. It was a quick peck, something Hoshi was grateful for. If Tsunayoshi wanted to do something with tongue then they would've died on the spot. But he wasn't finished yet.

"From now on," he said, eyes flickering orange, "you'll be _mine_."

His hands cradled Hoshi's face, and he looked down upon them with something like satisfaction. His Flames wrapped around both of their forms, leaving no escape. This was checkmate, game over— and now Tsunayoshi, the victor, was taking his reward.

There was nothing they could do at this point. And even if there was— even if they continued to run and hide, it would only be delaying the inevitable.

Ever since the beginning, Tsunayoshi had already won.

It was warm. Hoshi closed their eyes and felt their body go limp.

"Okay."

They knew, even without looking, that above them, Tsunayoshi was smiling.

* * *

 **This is a snippet of something that might happen in a parallel world, but will never happen in the main story. It's super shippy, isn't it...the premise is that, in a future where Hoshi dies, Tsuna travels back in time to prevent that. But he's gone a little mad... (Actually, now that I think about it, you could substitute Tsuna for Byakuran and it wouldn't be weird. So if you want, just reread that with Byakuran in mind.)**

 **The reason why this is never going to happen is because...because I say so. Deal with it. (No, but seriously, something about this seems really off to me. It gives me a bad taste in my mouth, and I _wrote it_. It's exactly like some kind of bad BL game, except Hoshi isn't a guy. I don't like it. So it absolutely won't happen. It's not really in character for Hoshi either...they'd be scared all the way through, not give up and submit.)**

 **I wrote this because I decided that Hoshi would be kind of submissive, but this is the wrong kind of submissive. Hoshi just isn't a leader type. They're a follower, a worker bee. They feel safer with instructions instead of giving them out. They're not...how do I say this...they're not the _helpless_ kind of submissive. So this isn't good. But some of you might like it, and I need to reassure you guys that I'm not dead, so here it is.**

 **Now for my excuses.**

 **School started for me in August...on my birthday, to be exact. The ninth. I underestimated how much work it is now uwehhh junior year is hard...I'm already doing really badly...*glances at my chem grade...C stands for chem ahahahahahaha...i want to die***

 **I did rewrite a lot, but after taking a long break from it and rereading it again I'm still dissatisfied. I don't really get what the problem is...this time I actually know what I want Hoshi to be like and the general story I'm going for, but for some reason my writing never turns out well. I know that writing it is supposed to be fun and I can do whatever I want with it, but I always end up sticking to some formula of what an SIOC is supposed to be like...I think I'll start over again.**

 **Is anyone still waiting for WSF anyway? If you are, I'm really, super sorry...and grateful. You guys are the reason I even bother, you know? Thank you.**

 **(I might post vent stuff and more trashed snippets here...this IS the place for it, after all. I just keep forgetting that.)**


End file.
